Viking
"A Viking would not fight fair. He was there to win, to kill you, and to take your possessions, bring them back, and feed his own family." -Matt Nelson, Viking combat expert. The Viking, battle-crazed berzerker who terrorized Europe; The Samurai, Japan's lightning-fast dealer of death. Stats *Height - 5' 11" *Weight - 180 lbs *Gear - 65 lbs *Armor - Chain Mail Symbole - Great Axe (Iconic Viking Weapon) History: Vikings sailors and warriors that settled across the lands of northern Asia, Europe and areas connected to the Arctic and Baltic Sea. They pirated and pillaged lands to obtain its natural resources and valuables. While considered barbaric by other people, the vikings fought not only for the wealth of plunder but also to die in battle, The Norsemen believed that to enter Valhalla ( the viking heaven ), one had to die in battle. Viking's were also brilliant explorers and tradesmen, trading as far away as the Middle East. Their bold nature and skills as explorers lead them to discover the Americas more than 400 years before Columbus. Weapons: Three other long range weapons the Vikings used were the''' Bow and Arrow, the Sling and the Javelin.' Vikings have also been known to used Improvised Weapons':''' Rocks, Sticks, Boathooks, Whale Bones, Scyths, Clothes Beaters, Boat oress, anvils, mane shears, and sled runners. During times of siege vikings used siege engines (Ballistas, Battering rams, Mangonels and Catapults). They also used other siege tactics (Mining and Fire). Along with chain mail vikings also wore clothing padded with heavy (and possibly light) leather. http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/File:Viking_Icon.png Viking Symbol Weapons in Deadliest Warrior: The Game Close Range: Longsword, Skeggox Mid-Range: Greataxe, Atgeir Long-Range: Spear, Double Spear Special Weapon: Langsax Finisher: The Viking slashes into the victim's shoulder with his langsax, embedding it in their body. As the victim staggers away, the Viking pulls out his great axe (or atgeir) and brings it down in a powerful overhand chop into the back of the victim's head. Finally, he grabs the handle of his weapon and wrenches it out of the dead victim's head, walking away.﻿ Battle The battle starts with the Viking throwing his Great Axe to the ground as the Samurai approaches him wih his Yumi Bow and Naginata in hand. He lets out a battle cry and then pulls out an arrow. He fires at the Viking and hits him in the shoulder. He pulls out the arrow and looks up, only to find a second arrow coming at him. It hits him in his helmet and dazes him. The Viking pulls out two spears and charges at the Samurai. When he gets close, he hurls them both at the Samurai. The Samurai attempts to dodge them, but he is struck by one and thrown to the floor. The Viking pulls out his Great Axe and rushes at the Samurai. The Samurai gets up and grabs his Naginata. The Viking swings his axe but is blocked by the Naginata. The Samurai twists his Naginata and throws away the Viking's axe. He hits the Viking with the Naginata, but the damage is slightly reduced by the Viking's chain mail. The Viking recovers his Great Axe and begins swing wildly at the Samurai. With a heavy blow, he knocks the Naginata out of the Samurai's hands and kicks the Samurai. The Viking swings the axe at the Samurai's back, but like the chain mail against the Naginata, the Samurai's armor manages to prevent the axe from tearing into the Samurai and killing him. The Samurai pulls out his Kanabo club and hits the Great Axe, once again knocking it out of the Viking's hands. He tries to swing at the Viking, but the Viking blocks with his Shield. The Samurai begins to savagely hit the Shield with his Kanabo, and manages to chip off a small portion. The Viking then gets up and charges at the Samurai with his Shield. He pushes the Samurai all the way to a bridge and then off of it. The Samurai falls into a ditch below and loses his club. The Viking draws his Long Sword and jumps down. The Samurai manages to get up and pulls out his Katana. The two begin to clash swords, with the Samurai getting in blows at the Viking. The Viking swings at the Samurai, but the sword just slides off of his armor. He tries to one again push the Samurai. The Samurai moves out of the way, and the Viking crashes into a tree. The Samurai swings at his legs and forces the Viking to his knees. The Samurai raises his sword and thrusts it into the Viking's back. He pulls out his sword, and the Viking falls to the floor. The Samurai turns over the Viking and pepares to thrust his sword again, but sees that the Viking is dead. He cleans the blood from his sword and puts it away, and then turns around and slowly limps away. Expert's Opinion The Viking's defeat was credited to his reliance on force and brute strength, which were countered by the Samurai's superior technique and armor. Trivia *William the Conqueror was of Viking descent, his great-great-great-grandfather Hrolf, latinized as "Rollo" was a Danish or Norwegian leader who settled in northern France. His Norman soldurs were also descendind from Vikings. *Beserkers were Vikings that were drugged and violent, being a feared warrior. The Deadliest Warrior experts couldn't legally test the effect of the drugs on a person. Some historians believe that the berzerkers worked themselves into a rage rather than using drugs. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient European Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 1